I do!
by Kazakun08
Summary: "Speak now or forever hold thei- I OBJECT!" the crowed gasp and turn to face the voice of…Stiles?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: "Speak now or forever hold thei- I OBJECT!" the crowed gasp and turn to face the voice of…Stiles?

Kaz: I have no Beta and English is my 2nd Lag ((yes I'm using that buahaha)) so sorry for brain damage while reading this okay~! This is totally going to be a Teen wolf/Supernatural Crossover Derek/Stiles, Dean/Castile =) AU like all my others ; )

Disclaimer: don't own Teen Wolf nor Supernatural ((just playing with it xD)) ^_^ this is just for fun and a free gift for the Fan girls and Fan boys =) but if I did own them...-looks up at heaven- God look away...just look away.

Wedding Crasher

Stiles lets out what seems like the hundred bored sigh. Here he is at the Town Church in a freaking uncomfortable suit in a wedding, he does not even know the couple for crying out loud!, bored out of his mind. Only reason he is here is cause Scott his best friend, thought he is really…really re-considering his choice, invited him because he did not want to be here alone. Granted he's only here himself cause his girlfriend what was her name again…uh Allison? Yea her, she invited Scott to come to her aunts wedding. So like the good boyfriend he is, more like he wants to earn points to get some, agreed and dragged Stiles with him to suffer this very boring event.

Looking around Stiles admits the church is nicely decorated. The color scheme Black and Yellow with the Red tip Yellow Rose as the chosen flower for the wedding, Stiles would never know he could of sworn he read some where that meant 'friendship turning into love' their getting married…aren't they suppose to be already in love? Eh maybe he's just thinking to deep into this.

Turning his attention to the couple next to him Stiles tries to keep the utter boredom of his voice "So Allison, where your aunt? I'm craving some of that wedding cake like no tomorrow, I mean look at the size of that thing" and as if agreeing to his comment his stomach grumbles voice its favor in the matter as well.

Allison rolls her eyes with a smile "The ceremony should start soon so just hold on just awhile long Stiles I'm sure you will live". Giving off a playful whine Stiles looks around once more to distract himself. Near the mid center of the church to the right side sits most of the Argent family, a stuck up looking bunch if he ever did see one, all dressed up to the color scheme as the rest of the guest. To the left on the second row of pews to the front sit the Grooms side of the family, only two, raven haired lady and another raven haired young man. The Hales according to Scott the where siblings to the Groom and the only family he had. The other people sitting on the mid center to the left where just random people that he guesses are friends or find themselves in the same situation he's in.

Everyone becomes silent as music begins to play and the doors open from the back. The Groom come out from the back with a blank expression but a smile on his lips, weird Stiles thinks but hey maybe the guy full with nerves hell he'd sure be, hugging the priest and taking his place in front of the alter. At that very moment the front door's of the church open and boom the bride walks in with all her glory. Walking by her side is her brother both smiling as the walk in tune to the music playing as they head to the alter.

All is silent smile on every one faces as the bride stands next to the groom, they hold hand sharing a smile themselves turning to the priest ready to begin.

"My Children we are all gathered here today-" and Stiles is already bored….'man you think a specially day like this would be more…I don't now less sucky' Stiles thinks to himself

"Will you Derek Hale have Kate Argent to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her and forsaken all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked the groom with love in his voice nodding Derek looks at Kate and answers slowly "I will"

Noticing his slow reply Stiles raises a brow out of curiosity, turning his attention to Scott and Allison quickly he whispers "He guys…what happens if a person objects to a marriage hell has anyone done that?" he ask with a grin mischievous in his eyes.

Scott and Allison turn to him looking at him before sharing a look "I don't know…." they both answer

"Will you Kate Argent have Derek Hale to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him and forsaken all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?" the priest repeats the same question to the bride with the same love in his voice. "I will" Kate replies with confident staring into Derek's eyes.

Patting them both on the shoulder with a smile the priest turns to the crowd "Now, if anyone should have any objections for these two souls to become one, speak now or fore- I OBJECT!" the crows lets out a massive gasp as everyone, including a very furious looking Kate and a curiously Derek, to the origin of the outburst.

There in the middle of the Church Stiles is standing with a grin on hi slips facing forward , Scott and Allison can be seen slowly dragging them selves into their seats wishing the ground would open and just swallow them.

At fist it seem like a totally wicked Idea I mean come one! No ones has probably ever done this, super points for Stiles this day!, but….now with most of the church, Kate, and the rest of the Argent family sending him glares of 'if looks could kill he be in the deepest ring in hell' soo….yea with that he slowly sits back down calling out a "Just playing" heard only because of the silence that seems to choke the ceremony.

Looking up slowly Stiles barely keeps in a surprise noise to his the groom looking at him with a, is that a smirk? And giving him a nod as their eyes meet. To his surprise and everyone else in the church Derek begins to take of his Tux upper piece and hands it to Kate not meeting her eyes "I'm sorry but, I cant" and with that he begins to walk out of the church ignoring the cries of his bride to was? And the angry shouts of the rest of the argents.

"Laura, Castiel lets go!" he calls out and the two raven sitting on the Hale side of the was to be wedding stand up and run after their brother and with that their gone.

At this point the whole church is in a uproar. Kate crying her eyes out in rage and depression. Sensing his survival instincts kicking in, I mean hell….he did cause all this, Stiles quickly gets up and begins to run off to the exit himself pulling out his cell "Dean bro, Help! Pick me up ASAP! BRO!"

To be continue….

Kaz: haha okay! Fist of all I don't know much about wedding so if I did some stuff wrong ((which I probably did I'm sorry! =( did not mean to offend ))

So yes? No? lol tell me what you peeps think, this Fan boy totally had this come to me while I was at work bored out of my mind . weird I know but hey! Who am I to turn down such inspiration! Buahahah! So yes this will be Derek/Stile, Dean/Castiel =) (((THIS IS FOR YOU agentdouble0negative2 AND ALL STEREK, DESTIEL FAN OUT THERE -grin wickedly- )))


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Speak now or forever hold thei- I OBJECT!" the crowed gasp and turn to face the voice of…Stiles?

Kaz: okay~! This is totally going to be a Teen wolf/Supernatural Crossover Derek/Stiles, Dean/Castile =) AU like all my others ; )

Disclaimer: don't own Teen Wolf nor Supernatural ((just playing with it xD)) ^_^ this is just for fun and a free gift for the Fan girls and Fan boys =)

-Kaz!: hey peeps! Sorry for the super late update I know I know….-cry- I'm sorry. But the good news is! I've totally promise to myself that I will not allow myself to read fan fiction until I update a story/make a new story. So with that being said this chapter was allowed existence! Yay! Lol ^_^ so yes! I will try my very best to become supper dedicated from now on! Screw you my short attention span screw you! So yep with out further ado hope you enjoy =D!.

You what!

"Okay so let me get this Straight" John Stillinski let out with an outraged sigh at his youngest son in the eye who was currently staring at his dinner plate like it held the answer of life it self .

"You single handedly cause the total devastation of the Hale/Argent wedding and are the reason while the Argent's are hella in a bad mood resulting on a fellow speeding tickers from some of the peeps back at the station…you Stiles? Really? Always you…." he grumbles out stuffing some mash potatoes into his mouth waiting for his son's reply.

"Oh come on dad lay off, it was just a small prank nothing serious" Dean, John eldest replied before Stiles could speak for himself "Besides this explains a lot, Derek was never really excited to be married anyway. It look like he was doing it just cause it seemed expected of him" he shrugs at the look his dad offers.

"Wait, you know the guy?" his baby brother asked in honest shock fork mid air with a mound of mash potatoes. "Yea, we work together at Bobby's Auto Shop, he's cool guy, after you get past his 'broody' aura he seems to carry" nods Dean in reply

"Aura? Dean….had no idea that was in your vocabulary.." mumbles John with a grin as Dean sends his father a glare in reply. "But regard less Stiles I'm disappointed in you….you should know better than to behave like that…in church no less during a wedding!"

"Yea sorry dad…wont happen again…" Stiles pipes softly avoiding his look. Glancing up to Dean he begs his brother to get him out of this situation threw the power of siblings eye contact communication. Nodding as he understands his baby brother glance Dean swallows the last piece of his pie and stands up grabbing his keys by the kitchen counter "Come Stiles lets roll!" he calls out heading outside to the Impala.

Without having to be told twice Stiles all but jumps out of his seat calling a goodbye to their father and rushing to catch up to his bro. "Thanks man…he was really going act it…"

Letting out a chuckle Dean starts up the Impala as they both strap in and get comfy and pulls out of the drive way . "So where to little bro?"

"Dude, do you have to ask? Mimi's of course!" Stiles calls out with a grin that his brother eagerly returns.

-scene switch-

"Okay let me gets this straight" Laura exclaims in a huff staring at her brother lock bedroom door "Some random kids calls out during your wedding that you should not get married and you actually listing to him? Derek! What the hell!" she is meet only with silence other than the beat of his heart and another heart beat that belongs to her baby brother who is currently standing next to her simply standing there with a blank face.

"Derek the hell! You guys were doing fine for fuck's sake, engaged for a year…and here comes this boy and like that its all over? Derek answer me!" nothing. "Arrgh! Fine what ever!" and with that Laura storms out of the house, getting into her car and burning rubber as she speeds of to God knows where.

"Derek?" calls Castiel softly to his older brother in silent inquiry. He hears a sigh of peace as what sounds like his older brother getting out of his bed to open the door. "Come in" Derek calls out as he unlocks the door keeping it closed and he walks off back depths of his room.

Opening the door slowly and closing just as slow. Castiel makes his way across the room and sits next to his brother who is laid out in a relaxed position on the bed "What's wrong Derek?"

Hearing the concern on his little brother voice, complete opposite of Laura rage in hers, he lets out a sigh and glances at his little bro with a smile "Nothing"

"Nothing?" echoes Castiel looking at his brother in the eyes. As they silently communicate so do their wolves as both their eyes begin to glow, Derek a dark ocean blue and Castile's a sky blue "That kid Castiel…" begins Derek with a silent laugh escaping threw the small smile adorn on his face.

"He's my mate" Castiel eyes widen at that as he keeps starting at his brother "Ar…are you sure?" nodding in reply Derek sits up on his bed right next to his baby bro. Both facing the wall saying nothing to each other but simply enjoying each other company. "Mate…" begins Castiel but stops as Derek wraps his right arm around his brother's shoulders.

"He…I don't know Cas, he just smelled right…you know? He looked so handsome to, his eyes where so vibrant…" letting out a sigh Derek ends his rambling not looking at his brother.

"Your mate huh…" lets out Castiel with a small grin "you find your mate on the day of your wedding? If that's not…would that be ironic?…then I don't know what is Der" he pushes his body against Derek with little force playfully "So what are you doing here?, go claim him tiger" he exclaims with a smile looking at Derek who is still staring at the wall but is now sporting a full blown smile.

"Thanks Cas…I knew you'd understand…but uh…don't tell Laura yet, at least until she calms the fuck down, she wont believe you right now even with being able to tell that with aren't lying" replies Derek ruffling his baby bro's hair who groans in protest and attempts to stop the older actions who simply resist, thus escalating into a wrestle ling match on the bed brother against brother.

-scene switch-

Stiles and Dean are sitting on their regular both at Mimi's Diner making simply small talks and just goofing off until the Mimi her self comes up to them with a smile

"He boy's what will it be this time?" she asked with a grin already knowing the answer

"Pie" "Cake"

The Brother stop and glare at each other. "Dude Cake? Really? That stuff is disgusting what the hell man…" Dean asked with horror on his voice.

"Excuse me? Dude have you tasted your freaking pie's ? thei-"

"Don't you even dare Stiles don't even!" Warn Dean with a glare that could freeze hell itself

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

Both say at the same time glaring at each other, but for those who knew the two Stilinski's well knew they where simply saying "I love you Bro" without getting to emotional

Nodding Mimi smiles walking off "right, so the usual then, coming right up boys" and with that she walks off letting out a laugh as the boy's begging to play fight again "Boys…will be boys…"

-Hate it? Love it? Let me know please ^_^ this fan boy writes for you! ^_^ -He who loves Sterek to the core - Kaz.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: "Speak now or forever hold thei- I OBJECT!" the crowed gasp and turn to face the voice of…Stiles?

Kaz: okay~! This is totally going to be a Teen wolf/Supernatural Crossover Derek/Stiles, Dean/Castile =) AU like all my others ; )

Disclaimer: don't own Teen Wolf nor Supernatural ((just playing with it xD)) ^_^ this is just for fun and a free gift for the Fan girls and Fan boys =)

I do! Chp3

'Three week's, its been three fucking weeks and people still wont stop glaring at me!' Stiles thought in aggravation on Tuesday afternoon on his way to his house from the library. 'I mean come on don't people have better things to do than point and stare "Hey look its that boy who ruined the weeding" or worse yet "Well that's what happens when kids are raised by a single parent" Urgh! I swear this town needs a life!'

Threw out his mental rambling he failed to notice that up ahead a raven haired male had step out of his car and stood waiting for him up ahead. But like I said Stiles did not notice until it was to late and walk dead smack into what felt like a extra strength brick wall.

'ouch the hell!' thought Stiles on impact, thinking he really did walk into a wall he simply awaited his fate and meet the unforgiving ground. Alas It never came instead he felt arms wrap around his waist steadying him allowing Stiles to remain standing.

Opening his eyes in confusion Stiles lets out a gasp and eye's widen in what should be considered humanly impossible.

"Its you!" he shouts in shock "Fuck! I'm dead I'm dead…" he whispers softly to himself trying to break free from the ravens hold but said raven hands wont even budge. Heck if anything a smirk dances across the young man's lips as he hears Stiles mumble to himself.

"Hey relax, no one's going to die, at least not that I know of" the man's smirk turns into a smile as he lets go of Stiles slowly

"Names Derek, you?" he asked with humor in his eyes.

"Uh ….yea no ones going to die…yea great I mean, why would someone die on a day like today right? With it being such a beautiful day and all that" rambles Stiles not looking at Derek in the eye's finding his surrounding way more interesting at the moment.

"Yea uh…names Stiles Stillinski…so no killing me please…and sorry about the whole "ruining your weeding" I totally did not mean to honest! It was just a joke you know haha" he whines out finally looking at Derek in the eye's giving him his best puppy eyes look.

Derek simply raises a brow at the look, granted he fins it hell-a cute, and tilts his head to the side in slight confusion. "Last I check I was the one who decided to walk out of the weeding, no one force me, the choice was my own." with that Derek moves slightly closer to the teen never breaking eye contact. "So no I don't blame you for anything, never will"

"Oh…uh…well…thanks I guess" Stiles mumbles softly breaking off the intense eye contact trying to hide away the blush that seems' to be assaulting his face, missing Derek's smirk at his actions.

"So what a kid like you doing out in daylight on this sunny Tuesday afternoon? Aren't most teens still asleep resting for another nights party?" asked Derek placing his left hand on Stiles shoulder to make the teen look up at him once more.

"Yea well true…but kind of hard to do that in a small town like this when you don't really have a lot of friends…also being the sheriffs son doesn't gain you much social points either" Stiles replied with an even voice tone but you dint have to be a werewolf to see how it hurt for him to admit that by the way his eyes glossed slightly and the fact that he refused to make eye contact threw out the explanation.

Without saying a word Derek ruffles his hair playfully and unlock his car, motioning Stiles to hop on, cranks his baby up and off they go. "The Mall" he answers Stiles unasked question and the teen face goes from confused to curios.

"What are we going to the mall for?" asked the teen to which he simply receives a shrug in reply.

- 1 hour later -

"Oh my God dude that movie was awesome! I don't know about you but Viola kick major ass!" Stiles exclaims in barely contained, hell who is he kidding, in full blown excitement about the movie he and Derek had just finished watching "She's the Man" starting Amanda Binds. They were currently in the food court chilling taking it easy. Stiles stuffing his face with pizza and Derek at a slower rate thank his companion chewing down on some tacos.

"Yea it was worth the hype that's for sure" replied Derek with a smile at Stiles seemingly endless energy. Glancing at his watch that read '7:35' 'only about 50-45 minutes left till the mall closes'

"Hey lets hurry it up I want to buy something before the place shuts down for the night"

Nodding Stiles goes into overload and stuff his face even more…kids don't try this at home. "Okay ready to roll!" and with that they are off.

They find their way to a jewelry store. "So what do you have in mind?" Stiles asked curiously after a moment of simply following Derek around the Store as he browses threw the glasses containing all sorts of nice accessories.

"Not quite sure, something for my brother his birth day is coming up soon"

"Cools, cool's…" he replies simply not knowing what else to say in the matter staring once again at another rack of jewelry.

Rolling his eye's Derek shoves Stiles gently with his shoulder. "We already invited your brother for the little get together were having your more than welcome to come"

"Oh, cool thanks sound's like fun" Stiles answers with a small smile turning his gaze back to the jewelry but Derek can all but feel the waves of joy that are coming off his body.

"Your total shall be $585 dollar's sir" speaks out the cashier in a polite tone after ringing up the items Derek had pick up, and Stiles eye's all but fall out of their sockets at the total.

'Darn…if I just spend $40 bucks that's like ¾ of my monthly allowance' thought Stiles in awe as Derek simply pulls out his Debit card. He had ended up picking out two necklaces. A golden dove holding a sky blue jewel in its feet and a two piece silver Ying/Yang necklace. Stiles had to admit they looked pretty badass!

"Ready to go?" asked Derek as he comes up to him with bag in hand placing one arm around Stiles shoulder as he receives a nod in conformation.

"Thanks for today man had a blast, uh guess ill see you at your brother's get together thing?" Stiles asked unsure. They were both in front of hi house, Stiles with his key's in hand facing Derek, making small talk before they part ways.

"What's your number?" asked Derek as he pulls out his phone offering Stiles a playful smile. As they are done exchanging Derek crushes Stiles in a bear hug and ruffles his hair playfully letting out a laugh as the kid tries to break free.

"Ahh Dude come on not you too! Not cool!" exclaims Stiles out loud but suddenly stops his movement as he feels Derek wrap something cold around his neck. As Derek back off offering a smile, Stiles looks down and gasp softly in surprise as he holds the Ying Side of the nickels Derek had purchased earlier "But.." He looks up to protest just as Derek is done placing the Yang side around his neck.

"No buts', see you around Stiles" and with that he simply walks off not seeing the blush that has covered Stiles face but able to hear his heart beat miles per second.

-Kaz there I did it! Yay! -does the update dance- Thank Kar3 B3ar for this one ya! So tell me what you think? Like? Hate? Let me know for this Sterek-Lover Fanboy wrotes for you! =D!

And now to start writing chp2 for Love at first McDonald! =D! I wont break my promise Kar3 B3ar! lol


End file.
